Pasas
Pasas is a fire and water combination elemental type of steam. An epic male weapon that wants to stop the battlefield by love using its ability to make enemies in love to their allies, not to Pasas' ally. Pasas can warp any male or female weapons from their respective countries. He creates an Ultimate Skill Valentine's Day that making all of the enemies will be in love and after that they have been killed in the effect of a power. It is a male protagonist of a short story Valentine's Day that also involves Exemplar prior that is a canon leading to reality. Story A long story, Pasas is the staff of love in the series. It is not only appeared in the series it was only for holiday use weapons. Once upon a time, in the kingdom of hearts the weapon charging in pink blow was it. The weapons gender is suitable for female mages but he is the master of it, he train female staffs. It is especially useful to the healer or priestess. He walks in the kingdom for peace and harmony. He works in the Kingdom of Hearts magic room to study about magical spells and He choose both fire and water. In the next time He later mastering a steam magic. An oracle ordered to the staffs that there's the upcoming war from Kingdom of Spades and there are 2000 armies of knife in the battlefield. He tells himself to what should I do being confused in the process. The oracle comforting him and said "you should to confide your own capabilities for the war". Which he is now ready to take action to make in the process. Starting the battle he use first skill the Steam Storm to the attacking enemies to lowering the offense and high the defense making them to lure. Another group of enemies is now protecting themselves and the wounded opponents used to be retreating. Later Pasas uses another Steam Storm over and over until the offense they have run out. All of the enemy armies repeated because of him and he is making his ultimate skill called Valentine's Day making all of the wounded weapons are in love to their country (a weapon from respective country) and then all of them being slain because of him. The victory came from the kingdom of hearts and glory to honor her greatness and the king of it is in love in the way. In Aftermath, a possessed weapon is also slained by Pasas by creating Steam Storm with Fire Storm and all other kinds of Storm on its name. Pasas returns to base without ally casualty and make the king proud and celebrating a feast. In the end Exemplar was in there to watch Pasas which he doubt that Pasas is not very rare type. Skills Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of February 2013 Category:February Creations Category:Weapons Category:Protagonist Category:Staff Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Steam Category:Magical Category:Epic Category:Former Very Rare Category:Promoted from Very Rare Category:Promoted to Epic